Tragedy Of The Fallen Angel
by white-lotus02
Summary: The role of a knight is to protect the princess. But what happens when the knight is the one who needs saving? When Meliodas is swallowed by his wrath, Elizabeth will have to go to extreme lengths to save him. Can she make it in time to save her knight? [short story: two parts and epilogue; Meliodas x Elizabeth/possible spoilers]
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! Okay so I had this idea when I read the updated manga chapter last week. (I'm writing another story but I'm kind of having some writers block with it so I decided to take a tiny break and write this story—don't worry the other one is going to be updated within the week and I'll try to post two chapter because of the dely).**

 **Anyway, this story is really short, it's only two parts, and it was just a in the moment kind of thing. But I hope you like it, as a request from one of the reviews in My Only Sin, this story is featuring Demon Meliodas and all that stuff.**

 **This really is just a fun little side story I decided to write—let me know what you think!**

 **I do NOT own Seven Deadly Sins**

~Tragedy Of The Fallen Angel~

 _We all need someone, to kiss us goodbye_

 **Part One**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth glances out the window; watching as Hawk's Mom walks past another vast forest, trekking further and further, and trying to reach Liones. Since the Ten Commandments escaped, all the Holy Knights were called back to the kingdom—in hopes that they would provide enough defense.

Naturally, no longer being outcasts, Meliodas and the other sins decided to join the Holy Knights in Liones. And after that training they did, their powers are at the peak, and they have a lot to add in defending the kingdom.

"Hey Ban," Meliodas smiles, "Wanna have a go? Test out the new powers?"

"You know I do, Captain!" Ban agrees instantly.

"Try not to bring the whole place down this time, will ya'?" Hawk cautions.

Meliodas and Ban laugh, heading outside for a rematch. Elizabeth and the others follow them outside; whether it was to encourage them, or to prevent them from making a mess of things. Diane lays on her stomach and watches intently.

The two sins lock hands and fall to the ground; their eyes sparkling with delight as they begin their match. The ground just about rips in half from the force of Meliodas and Ban's combined power. Ban's muscles begin to grow and a new crest appears on Meliodas' forehead. Merlin laughs as she watches the two childish sins.

After a few minutes of allowing this to go on, King rolls his eyes.

"Don't you think that's enough guys?" He says, "I'm sure they can feel this in Liones!"

"Awe, c'mon," Ban whines, "We were just starting to get serious."

"King's right you two," Diane says, "We need to get to Liones as soon as possible. This is no time to be playing around!"

"Alright," Meliodas says, "We'll resume this later, Ban." The two get up and dust themselves off, heading back inside the Boar Hat.

"There seems to be a small village about 5 miles ahead," Merlin looks at the map, "We could stop there to get supplies and then go to Liones."

"Sounds good," Meliodas pulls plates off of the shelves, handing them to Ban, "We're kinda low on supplies."

Everyone grabs a plate and takes a seat at the counter or a nearby table; scarfing down the delicious food and complimenting Ban on the cooking. "Sir Ban, you are such a good cook, where did you learn it?" Elizabeth asks, putting another spoonful in her mouth.

"Guess I just picked it up along the way somewhere," Ban shrugs.

Elizabeth pushes the plate to the other side of the counter, getting up to wash it. Meliodas stops her and says he will get it. When he gets up, he stumbles slightly and loses his balance. "Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth jumps to his side; making sure he's okay.

"I'm fine," Meliodas insists, "Guess the fight with Ban really wore me out."

"Does it have something to do with that mark that appeared on your forehead?" Merlin asks.

"Maybe," Meliodas shrugs, "It's been awhile since I've used that move, guess I'll just have to adjust."

Even with his incredible poker face, Merlin seems unconvinced—though, she drops the matter for now. Elizabeth sits back down, watching Meliodas closely; nothing else seems to be wrong.

Elizabeth decides to push her worry away for now and help clean up around the Boar Hat. There's no point in trying to worry anyway, what could she possibly do to help? It's not like she can activate her goddess blood on will. So how could she help?

Sadly, there's nothing she could do for Meliodas, even if she wanted to.

...

Hawk's Mom buries herself in the ground, not far from the village. Meliodas looks up at the sky, "We have enough light left to get the supplies today." He gathers up the money in a small bag and puts it in his pocket.

"Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth offers, "Hawk and I can go into town and get the supplies, you don't have to come."

"Elizabeth," Meliodas raises an eyebrow, "Remember the last time I let you and Hawk go on a supply run?"

Elizabeth's face flushes red with embarrassment as she remembers wasting all of the money the last time. She nods reluctantly and follows Meliodas out the door. Hawk and Diane tag along too, but everyone else stays behind.

The village is small, and there's not much to it, but it still seems nice enough. Elizabeth continues to follow behind Meliodas as he navigates through the crowd and searches for a market.

A group of children run past them, knocking into Hawk, but not bothering to stop and say anything. Running after the children is another small child, calling for them to slow down and wait for him. The kid runs into Meliodas and falls to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," the child gets up, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's okay, kid," Meliodas smiles and helps him up. The child's eyes widen as he looks around at the three of them—not including Hawk.

"Y-you're princess Elizabeth!" He marvels, "And you're Diane, the sin of envy; so then, you must be...the captain of the seven deadly sins!"

"Wow," Diane says, "You really know your stuff, kid."

"Well of course," the little boy looks to Meliodas, "I've always dreamed of being a Holy Knight—and the seven deadly sins are the strongest of all!" Meliodas kneels in front of the small boy and takes him by the shoulder.

"Well just work hard at it, and I'm sure you'll get there someday."

"You really think so?!" The child's eyes light up and Elizabeth smiles.

Just down the street a woman screams and collapses to the ground, calling everyone's attention to her. Meliodas stands up and runs over to the woman, followed by Elizabeth.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Elizabeth takes the shaking woman in her arms.

"I feel it," the woman trembles, "That awful presence; the one that will destroy us all. It is here!"

"What are you talking about?" Hawk asks.

"Ma'am!" The little boy stands next to Meliodas and tries to help the woman up.

"Don't worry we'll protect you," Meliodas offers the woman a hand up. She screams at his touch whispering under her breath, barely audible.

"It's you...it's you! Child, get away from that monster!" She cries, another woman pulls the boy away from Meliodas.

The woman hisses and reveals a Druid mark on her arm, "Ego auferam de te malum...abierunt a facie mali!"

With her words everyone freezes, paralyzed by the silence. The woman locks her gaze on Meliodas, as if reciting her curse over and over in her eyes. Only moments after, Meliodas winces and collapses onto the ground.

"What, what did you—" Elizabeth watches helplessly.

"What did you do to the Captain?!" Diane shouts, scooping Meliodas into her hand. She doesn't wait for an answer, turning quickly and running back towards the Boar Hat; Elizabeth stays put. The woman breathes a sigh of relief.

"He is detained; but that spell will do no permanent damage, sadly." the woman helps herself up, staring at Hawk before turning to Elizabeth.

"How could you do such an awful thing to Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth asks, "He is one of the greatest Holy Knights there ever was! I can't even name how many times he has saved all of us."

"So _you_ brought that creature here?" The woman accuses, "How could you endanger so many people without a second thought?"

"Sir Meliodas would never, he is sworn to _protect_ the kingdom," Elizabeth tries to explain.

"Careless girl," the woman scolds, "Better a patient person than a warrior, one with self-control than one who takes a city…all demons are the same.

"They desire but do not have, so they kill. They covet but they cannot get what they want, so they quarrel and fight. They do not have because they do not ask the holy."

"Sir Meliodas isn't like that! He would never…" Elizabeth stops mid sentence when Hawk nudges her. She nods and says goodbye to the woman, deciding to leave the matter for another day and walks away with Hawk.

By now, the sun is melting further and further into the sky; soon all of its light will disappear. The Boar Hat waits peacefully in front of the forest for Elizabeth to return, a mere silhouette cast by the light.

Elizabeth opens the door, listening to bell ring as she enters. The sins are gathered at the bar, but she does not see Meliodas among them. Elizabeth sits at a table in front of Merlin and waits patiently for them to fill her in.

"Is Meliodas going to be alright?" Hawk asks.

"I'm not sure," Merlin says honestly, "What happened in the village? Diane said the Captain just collapsed all of a sudden."

"This woman," Elizabeth explains, "She kept talking about a dangerous presence that she felt. As soon as Sir Meliodas tried to help her up, she said a curse, and that seemed to affect him badly."

"It must have been one of the Druid women," Merlin suggests, "That's the only way she would have known a spell to neutralize a demon."

"But Sir Meliodas isn't—" Elizabeth stops as she looks at the faces of the sins, "He's not that kind of person."

"I've known the Captain for awhile now," Merlin says, "Even before the sins. And he's always had that... _feeling_ about him. And his power, it would take a normal Holy Knight decades to get to that level."

"Yeah but," Elizabeth stutters, "But the demons, the Ten Commandments, Sir Meliodas isn't like them."

A long silence hangs in the air; why won't they tell her the truth? Is it because they think she's to weak to understand; or because they don't fully trust her yet? Elizabeth clenches her fist and stands up.

"I what to know the truth!" She declares.

"The truth?" King echos.

"Alright," Merlin sighs, "The truth is, I don't know."

"W-what?" Ban sits up straight, "But Merlin!"

"There's nothing more to say," Merlin shrugs, "The Captain is a complete mystery to me. I always knew he wasn't human, but I can't confirm his relationship to the demons. Sorry."

"I can, in fact, confirm that the Captain is a demon," Gowther raises a hand, "Everything about him points to it. Though, I do not see him as bearing any threat towards any of us."

"Gowther…" Diane starts.

"Good to know," Merlin says, "I think I'll keep an eye on him then. Just to see what affect getting his full power back is going to have on him."

Elizabeth doesn't care about this. She doesn't care of he's a demon or whatever, all she wants is for Meliodas to be alright. All she wants is for him to get better, she could care less of he's a demon. It upsets her how everyone can just dismiss how hurt he may be. Elizabeth takes a deep breath.

"So," she finally speaks up, "Is Sir Meliodas going to be alright?"

"I think so," Merlin hesitates, "The Captain has adjusted to his lower power level. So getting his full strength back might take a toll. I'll keep an eye on him, just incase."

Elizabeth nods. "I'm going to check on him."

Hawk accompanies Elizabeth upstairs; she knocks on the door quietly before inching it open. Elizabeth's gaze falls on the blonde head covered in blankets; she travels to the edge of the bed, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Meliodas stirs slightly before opening his eyes. "Elizabeth?" He mumbles, Elizabeth nods and smiles softly. Her smile falters slightly as she notices something strange—the usual sparkle in Meliodas' green eyes, is gone. Now, it's like, they're cloudy.

"What's wrong?" Meliodas tries to sit up, wincing and putting a hand to his head.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth leans towards him but he stops her.

"I'm fine," Meliodas lies, "But Elizabeth, there's something I need to ask you."

Elizabeth nods, "Y-yes?"

"This mission," he pauses, "It's only going to get more dangerous from here on in. Are you sure you really want to get mixed up in all of this? We will understand if…"

"Of course!" Elizabeth doesn't hesitate, "I can handle this! I want to come with you!" There's no doubt; no matter how useless she may feel, there has to be something that she can do for Meliodas and the other sins. Meliodas smiles.

"Alright then," he meets her eyes, "Can't go back on your word."

"O-of course not!"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Elizabeth nods happily.

"Okay, let's see what you can do," Meliodas grins, "Elizabeth Liones, you are now officially, one of us."

Elizabeth smiles with delight, launching herself at Meliodas and hugging him; offering a silent thank you. Meliodas buries his face in her chest and laughs, hugging her back.

No matter how dangerous it gets, there is nothing more Elizabeth could ask for than to be with Meliodas. And she would do anything to keep it that way. Elizabeth looks down at her palm, thinking of the goddess blood.

She will learn how to use it, to help Meliodas and the others, she thinks to herself, no matter how far she has to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meliodas pushes himself out of bed, trying not to wake Elizabeth. His head spins and his feet stumble; Meliodas tries to steady himself on the side of the bed. He's fine. He can get control. No matter what, he can't tell the other sins. Though, he has a feeling that Merlin has already caught on.

For some reason, Meliodas can't get that voice out of his head. He's heard it before, it sends chills down his spine. _Don't let wrath swallow everything. Don't let wrath take away everything again_ , it echos. Meliodas shakes his head and tries to clear his thoughts.

Once again he tries to stand on two feet, only to fall to the cold wood floor. Meliodas winces and hopes the noise didn't wake anyone; why can't he control himself? Get a grip. Meliodas takes a deep breath in and pushes himself up. A small red circle stains the floor and he looks down at the cut on his hand.

"Get up you bums!" Hawk calls from downstairs. Elizabeth mumbles quietly and rubs her eyes. Meliodas plasters on a smile, he figures that enough fake smiles will eventually make a real one. But no matter what he has to do, he will do it for Elizabeth. Anything for you Elizabeth, he thinks.

"Good morning," Elizabeth yawns.

"Good morning!...Meet you downstairs," Meliodas stops short of the door, "Unless you need help changing?"

"W-what?" Elizabeth's face turns bright red. Meliodas laughs and closes the door behind him.

The heat lingers on Elizabeth's face, even after Meliodas has left. Why does he do that? Is it just to embarrass her? Elizabeth pushes the thought aside for now; she pulls her uniform on and runs her fingers through her tangled hair.

Elizabeth slips on her shoes and touches the blue gem that hangs down from her ear. She hopes that her family is safe in Liones—but Gilthunder will protect Margret, and Griamor will protect Veronica.

Elizabeth runs her fingers along the wall as she shuffles down the stairs and into the tavern. She greeted everyone good morning and placed herself quietly at the counter. For some reason she wasn't in the mood to talk this morning.

She just wanted time to think about everything; though, if you had asked, she couldn't very well tell you exactly what it was that she wanted to think about. Elizabeth folded her hands in her lap, drifting in and out of listening to the conversations between the sins.

Her mind wandered to many things but it always circles back around to him. Meliodas was always on her mind, no matter how hard she tried not to think about him. Elizabeth thinks about that day at the market, and what the women had said, the curse she had hissed at them through panicked eyes.

 _You can not save wrath...wrath will swallow you too._

A voice echoed in the back of her mind, forcing its way into her conscious thoughts. Elizabeth eyes drift, catching a glimpse of a blonde head moving past her. On instinct, Elizabeth reaches it and grabs the end of his shirt.

"Elizabeth? Something wrong?" Meliodas asks.

"Oh, uh, no," Elizabeth stumbles around the words, "I just...it's nothing." Meliodas smiles and pats Elizabeth on the head.

Meliodas walks past her and over to where Ban and King stand over the map. "Captain, what exactly is our plan?" King leans on Chastiefol and eyes the map. Meliodas shrugs and thinks for a moment.

"Well, obviously to go and help the Holy Knights in Liones," he finally answers, "To help defend the kingdom."

"We're talking specifics," Ban says, "Like _how_ are we going to defend the kingdom? We are going up a bunch of demons, we need some sort of plan."

"Since when do you need a plan for anything, Ban?" Diane laughs, "You and the Captain just storm in and take out the city—isn't that your strategy?" Merlin snickers next to Elizabeth, shrugging when Ban glared at her.

"She is not incorrect," Gowther remarks, "We very rarely have a plan. And you are never the one to suggest that we make one."

"So maybe I changed my mind," Ban challenges.

"Okay, okay," Meliodas sighs, "We can come up with a plan. In the meantime, Merlin...why don't you help Elizabeth with her powers?" Elizabeth looks at him confused.

"We can use your help too, Elizabeth," Merlin smiles, gesturing for Elizabeth to follow her outside.

Elizabeth stands opposite of Merlin, still wondering why she and Meliodas insisted on getting her powers under control. Because no matter how much she tries, she can't think of how to trigger them; and what good would that kind of power be?

"Lady Merlin," Elizabeth asks, "I don't understand…"

"You have great power, Elizabeth, you just have to learn how to use it," Merlin takes Elizabeth's hands in hers, "Okay, now concentrate. Feel you power course through your veins, now imagine it taking form."

"Lady Merlin?"

"Just do it."

Elizabeth sighs and closes her eyes. She imagines the blood flowing through her body, and up to her hands. She imagines the light taking shape, and forming a small ball of glowing, warm light. Elizabeth breaths in deep and tries to imagine her power; she opens her eyes and looks at her hands.

Nothing.

"Lady Merlin, I don't think…"

"Try again." the voice from behind Elizabeth startles her. Meliodas smiles, "I know you can do it."

"But I…" Elizabeth looks down at her hands. She wasn't able to heal that seed earlier either. Maybe that time with Hendrickson was just an accident, maybe she isn't good for anything afterall.

"Just, think of what makes you happy," Meliodas meets her eyes, "Think of what you're fighting for."

Elizabeth nods and closes her eyes again. What makes her happy, what she's fighting for; think Elizabeth, there has to be something; Elizabeth thinks harder and harder for the answer. Her mind falls on her family; Margaret, Veronica, father.

She wants to protect the kingdom, and she wants to fight for her family. There's nothing in the whole world that would make her happier, than to have the strength to protect her loved ones. And to be able to fight alongside Meliodas and the other sins.

Elizabeth can feel the warmth swell inside her. She opens her eyes to see a small, glowing ball of light in her hands. Elizabeth smiles with delight.

"Told you that you could do it!" Meliodas smiles, pulling out his sword, "Alright. Let's see what you got."

"Wait, what?" Elizabeth says wary, "You want me to...attack you?" Meliodas nods.

"Yeah, c'mon," he coaxes, "Gotta field test you before we officially let you go into battle."

"There's no reasoning with him," Diane rolls her eyes, "You might as well just go for it."

Elizabeth nods and aims the ball at Meliodas; he smiles. She imagines the ball expanding and becoming a beam of light; it obeys. The beam makes one sharp motion and shoots off toward Meliodas; he doesn't use full counter, instead he just dodges using his sword.

"Good," Meliodas resets, "Again. Harder this time; pack a punch, Elizabeth." she nods.

The light does as it's told, bending to Elizabeth's will. She imagines the beam becoming thicker, and harder, more forceful. Once again, Elizabeth aims the beam at Meliodas and fires off the light. And although Meliodas is able to block the attacks, they do knock him back a few inches; he smiles.

"That was great, Elizabeth!" Meliodas compliments. She smiles, "One more time."

The exercise is draining her, Elizabeth knows she needs to build up stamina, but she doesn't want to disappoint Meliodas. One last time, she focuses her energy; before she can take aim, someone grabs her shoulders, causing her to gasp. A tiny ray of light shoots from her and skims the edge of Meliodas' hair.

"Ban!" Merlin scolds, "Don't interfere with the training!" Ban laughs and steps back.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth apologizes, "I'm sorry, did I hit you?"

"That was close," Meliodas laughs, touching his hair, "I wasn't expecting that." Elizabeth smiles softly, rather pleased with herself.

Merlin gives her one last exercise to do; she needs to maintain a ball of light in her hand for an extended amount of time. Elizabeth nods, now more confident that she can handle the task. She focuses on the swelling warmth in her hands; trying to keep it steady.

Elizabeth stands completely still, her eyes glued on the ball of energy residing in her palm. She has never been so focused in her entire life, but Elizabeth feels a sense of accomplishment while succeeding at the exercise.

"Alright, we'll continue the training until we get to Liones," Merlin says, "You did very well today."

As they end the session and head back inside, an incredible amount of dark energy erupts from behind them. Elizabeth turns, only to see black smoke emanating off of Meliodas; a larger crest centers itself on his forehead. His eyes are cold and empty, threatening to swallow anything that gets in the way.

"Captain!" Ban shouts, "Take it easy. What—"

Before Ban can finish, Meliodas slices him clean in half—not a second thought. Merlin mutters a spell under her breath and a bubble appears around Meliodas; acting as a guard against his ramage. It holds him for only mere moments, shattering at the touch of his black blade.

"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, fifth configuration: Increase!" Hundreds of tiny knives launch themselves at Meliodas, but he dodges them easily.

Diane attempts to grab Meliodas, but a sidekick to her ribs causes her to cry out in agony, and she falls to the ground. Meliodas locks his gaze on Elizabeth, the pressure of his energy pushes her back.

"Sir Meliodas…" Elizabeth tries to reason with him; but there's no getting through.

Meliodas comes full speed at Elizabeth, pinning her against the wall of the Boar Hat. His face inches from hers. Elizabeth looks into his eyes, searching for any sign that the Meliodas she knows is still in there; instead, Elizabeth only finds a vast sea of darkness, ready to swallow her along with everything else.

He traces his fingers along Elizabeth's blue earring, then Meliodas backs away from her. Both of his hands stretch into long, jet black wings—using a pressure wave to hurl himself into the air.

Elizabeth watches helplessly as Meliodas bounds off towards Liones.

"This...is not good," Ban croaks.

...

Hawk stands by the edge of the bed, watching as Elizabeth paces the room nervously. "Elizabeth, are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?" Hawk offers, trying to help and get her mind off of things. Elizabeth shakes her head.

She throws herself onto the bed. "I just, need a minute." Hawk nods and leaves her; Elizabeth sighs, staring up at the ceiling. She runs the memory over and over in her head, thinking about how Meliodas had left, without even looking back. Why did he have to leave; and why didn't she try harder to stop him?

Elizabeth places her hand on the sheets, they're so cold, so lonely. She can feel tears burn at the side of her eyes, pleading more than anything that Meliodas will burst through the door and flash a smile towards her.

But she knows that's not in the cards right now.

Elizabeth places a hand over her eyes. _I don't miss Meliodas,_ she tells herself. She doesn't care, it's not like he's constantly on her mind, he doesn't matter. There's nothing she could have done; Meliodas is forgotten. And everything will be fine. Elizabeth laughs at herself…

What a perfect lie.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So earlier in this part, I had a woman curse Meliodas-and the curse was in Latin, so this is what she said: "They went away from before the face of evil ... I will take away the evil from you!"**

 **Once again, this was a in the moment story that I thought of, the second and last part will be posted tomorrow. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Part 2

**Alright, so this is the second and last part of this short story; it actually helped my writers block and so my other story is back on track, I hope to update it within the next week or so. But as for this story goes, thank you so much for reading it really does mean a lot-leave a review or any feedback, I'm always looking for ways to get better at writing.**

 **I do NOT own Seven Deadly Sins**

~Tragedy Of The Fallen Angel~

 **Part Two**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(3000 years ago)

"What do you mean you're _leaving?_ " Zeldris spits.

"I'm leaving," Meliodas shrugs, "There's nothing more to it."

"Did that fall on your head yesterday knock screws loose? Are you at least going to tell the others?" Zeldris presses on, but it's no use—Meliodas has already made up his mind.

"I'm tired of this; it's become boring."

"The goddess clan has wanted to wage war on us for years now, the only thing stopping them is you," Zeldris takes a step towards Meliodas, "And now, you're just going to allow them the opening? How twisted up are you?"

"It's not that," Meliodas turns away, "I'm just...looking for something. And it's not here."

"Your a son of the Demon King," Zeldris retaliates, "There's no other life for you out there!"

"So be it," Meliodas stretches his arms into wings; he's not worried—not even the Demon King can stop him, and there's nothing tying him to this place anyway.

"Your wrath will swallow everything!" Zeldris calls after him, "You'll only end up destroying the things you love!"

Meliodas laughs to himself. _Sounds like fun…_

 _..._

Elizabeth lays her arms beside her; the bed feels so big, empty, without him there with her. She would do anything to get him back. She _will_ bring him back. Elizabeth sits up and looks out the window.

They aren't that far from Liones, she's sure that if Hawk's Mom picked up the pace, or jumped, they could be there in no time at all. Elizabeth slides off the bed, hesitating slightly before she opens the door.

"Elizabeth," Hawk greets her as she comes down, "I didn't think you would be up yet."

"I can't rest, not while Sir Meliodas is out there," Elizabeth glances towards the window, "How long until we reach Liones?"

"Only a little bit, try to relax, Elizabeth," Diane smiles through the window. Elizabeth shakes her head.

"I can't."

"Worrying about it will only make it worse," King says, "There's nothing we can do until we reach Liones."

"I just wish there was something I could do," Elizabeth looks down, "There has to be _something_ that I can do for Sir Meliodas. But I don't even know what it's like…"

"To give you a rough idea," Merlin adds, "It's like drowning in your own emotions."

"Drowning?" Ban repeats.

"For as long as I've known him," Merlin explains, "The Captain has always been level headed—never feeling too strongly about something one way or another. I always assumed that was just the way he was.

"But I guess, it could be the fact that if he feels for anything, then he loses control of his wrath. So yes, I think it'd be very much like drowning in your emotions; being stuck inside yourself."

"That's so…" Elizabeth stops; she really has no idea what Meliodas is going through, so she doesn't have the right to say. And how could she possibly know how to help?

All she wants, is for Meliodas to be back here, at the Boar Hat, with her. Elizabeth longs for the sweet smirk he flashes at her, and the moments they share. She would do anything for him to be alright. Elizabeth would sell her soul to bring him back.

"It's going to be okay," Hawk tries to cheer her up, but it's a failed attempt.

"Why don't we hurry this up a bit?" Merlin snaps her fingers, a small pressure falls on the Boar Hat; but soon after, they arrive in Liones. Elizabeth eyes grow wide and her heart jumps in anticipation.

"Alright," Ban cracks his knuckles, "Let's go find the Captain. I owe him for splitting me in half back there, and I intend to pay in full."

"Sir Ban, please don't…" Elizabeth starts.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for too long," Ban rushes out the door and into the city. Elizabeth looks to the others and follows them into town.

"Keep your eyes open," Merlin warns; they search through the outer streets and then work their way deeper into the city.

Some of the houses are nothing more than rubble now, and there seem to be more and more like that as they make their way toward the castle. Elizabeth looks around, but no one else seems to be in the streets, and all the houses are boarded up.

"Lady Merlin…"

"Princess Elizabeth?" A voice calls, "What are you doing in Liones?" Elizabeth turns to see a group of Holy Knights heading towards them.

"We're looking for Sir Meliodas, have you seen him?" Elizabeth asks; praying silently that they have.

"The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins?" One of them asks, "I'm afraid not; but we desperately need your help."

"What is it?"

"A demon," Howzer steps out from the group, "It's attacking Liones, I think it's one of the Ten Commandments…Diane! You, you're here too?"

"Of course," Diane smiles, "And we'd be happy to help."

The Holy Knights weave through the rubble in the streets and lead them to the center of town. Gilthunder waits for them. "This is the last place we saw the demon." There's a small crater and the ground is cracked. An explosion near the castle catches everyone's attention.

Something stands perched on top of the castle, Elizabeth sighs with relief when she recognizes the messy blonde hair. "Is that the demon?" Elizabeth asks. Gilthunder and Howzer shake their heads, pointing to another figure that stands on top of a house.

" _That's_ the demon." Gilthunder says.

Meliodas stares down the other demon; soon enough, the two lock in battle. Throwing punches that are two fast for Elizabeth to see; the black markings bending into different shapes and clashing with one another.

"Who's the other one?" One of the Knights asks, "Is it on our side?"

"That's Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth explains, "Of course he's on our side."

"He looks so different," Gilthunder says, "What's wrong…watch out!" He sends a lightning bolt to destroy a rock that hurls towards the group.

"Hey Captain!" Ban shouts, "Watch it! You almost hit us!"

"Ban! Don't draw attention to us." King warns; but it's too late.

The two demons stop their scuffle and turn to face the group. A ball of black fire is thrown towards the bunch; Diane steps in front of them and tries to block the attack with a solid column of rock.

The fire breaks the wall into pieces and hits Diane full force, knocking her back few feet. "Diane!" King rushes to her side; Diane turns to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, it's too dangerous…you need to get out of here." Elizabeth shakes her head.

"I won't leave you!" Another flaming attack rushed towards them, Merlin shoves Elizabeth off to the side.

"Elizabeth," Merlin orders, "Find the Druid woman who cursed the Captain; tell her what happened. We'll handle things here."

"No, Lady Merlin, wait!"

Despite all of Elizabeth's protests, Merlin snaps her fingers.

Elizabeth is out of Liones in minutes, standing in the familiar streets where they had first met the Druid woman. She takes a minute to gather herself, teleportation really throws her off. Elizabeth shakes her head.

She looks around frantically, looking for any sign of the woman; but her eyes get lost in the crowd of people moving around her.

She wanders through the crowd, hoping that eventually, she'll stumble upon the woman again. Elizabeth searches for the last place they had met, the market to her right looks familiar, but it's hard to tell.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth stops a man in the street, "Do you know where I can find the Druid woman of this town?"

"Huh? That witch?" The man points to the outer part of town, "She has a house up on that hill. You could try there; but be careful."

"Thank you!" Elizabeth sighs and weaves through the people. Running as fast as her legs will take her to the top of that hill.

When she finally reaches the top, her lungs burn for air. Elizabeth takes a few deep breaths and walks up the steps to the front door. She knocks quietly on the door two times and takes a step back, waiting for an answer.

A cold hand grabs Elizabeth's arm and spins her around; the gray eyes of the Druid woman stare back into Elizabeth's, like they can see right through her. She struggles in the woman's grip, trying to avoid the ice cold gaze.

"What are you doing here, girl?" The woman hisses, "Did you bring that monster with you?"

"No, no Sir Meliodas isn't here," Elizabeth answers quietly, still trying to pry her hand off. The woman huffs in annoyance.

"Then I have no business with you," the woman takes her hand off Elizabeth, "Leave."

"No, please," Elizabeth follows the woman around the house, "I need your help. It's Sir Meliodas…"

"You want me to help that monster?" The woman laughs dryly, "A hot tempered person stirs up conflict, but the one who is patient calms a quarrel. Why would you want to help someone like that?"

"Sir Meliodas isn't like that, he—"

"I know you." The woman says, "You are calm by nature; he is not. You can't save someone like that."

"But I have to try, please," Elizabeth feels tears swell in her eyes, "You must help me. Sir Meliodas is good, he has always been that way. I have never seen him act otherwise, please."

"And no wonder, for even the Demon King disguises himself as an angel of light. Why would you—"

"Because I love him!" Elizabeth shouts, lowering her voice after the realization, "I love him. I really, really love him…please. Please help me."

The woman looks at Elizabeth in surprise, but seems to think over the plead. She sighs, gesturing for Elizabeth to follow her inside; Elizabeth breaths in relief and follows behind the woman gladly.

Elizabeth will save Meliodas; no matter what it takes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look out!" Gilthunder warns, splitting the chunk of roof in half before it does any damage.

"Ban, why'd you have to go and upset them?" King scolds, "We were fine before!"

"Shut up and help me," Ban pulls out his three part staff.

"Alright, let's try to detain him!" Merlin claps her hands together.

"What about the other demon?" Gilthunder asks.

"Do whatever."

"Merlin, where's Elizabeth?" Diane asks, looking around for her friend.

"I sent her to find the Druid woman, to try and find out how to help the Captain. So we need to get the Captain back to the Boar Hat."

Diane nods, "Alright, let's do it."

Gilthunder and Howzer stand next to each other, preparing for a combination attack. "What if we kill him?" Howzer questions. Gilthunder puts down his sword for a moment, thinking through the best way to attack.

"Don't worry," Merlin says, "He has seven hearts. We only need to incapacitate him long enough for me to put this cuff on." She holds up one of her magic items; the bracelet will absorb the magic and keep him under control until Elizabeth can help.

The two Holy Knights nod and resume their attack. Howzer creates one of the strongest tornados he can, and Gilthunder musters all the Lightning he can. They push the combined attack towards the two demons, trapping them in their Dragon Castle.

When the attack splits, it barely seems to have done any damage; the two demons only seem to have been more annoyed. Meliodas shoots another ball of black flames, landing a direct hit on Gilthunder and Howzer.

Gowther steps forward, two bows of light in his hand.

"Rewrite light," he says, shooting an arrow at Meliodas. A direct hit stops him in his tracks.

"Gowther," King asks cautiously, "What exactly did you do?"

"I simply rewrote his memories," Gowther pushes up his glasses, "The Captain now views the other demon as an enemy."

"What about us?" Diane asks.

"He has no memory of us being here at all."

Diane looks at Gowther horrified, but she pushes her feelings aside for now; this spell will help them gain an advantage, no matter how small it may be. Better one demon than two.

Meliodas rips the other demon in half with one swipe of his arm; causing everyone to jump in surprise. Then he turns back to the group, his eyes swimming in darkness.

"Okay, let's do this!" Ban shouts; he extends his staff and knocks Meliodas to the ground. The other sins follow his lead.

King changes Chastiefol into the Guardian, it takes hold of Meliodas and holds him still. Diane launches boulders towards Meliodas, but he bends the black markings to protect himself. Gowther shoots another arrow and Meliodas stops struggling.

"Now is your chance," he says, "He will not be still for long."

Merlin nods, wrapping the bracelet around his wrist. Everyone sighs.

"Time to get him to Elizabeth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth takes a seat in a chair the woman pulled out for her. "Is there anything you can do?" Elizabeth pleads, there has to be something that she can do to help.

"I'm sorry…"

"Please!" Elizabeth stands up, looking the woman dead in the eyes.

"There might be one thing," the woman sighs, "But it's dangerous."

"Anything!" She says excitedly.

"There is one spell," the woman explains, "It's ancient Druid magic; it was used to heal people, using goddess blood and fusing it with the victim. If I recall, you have goddess blood running through your veins?"

"Something along those lines," Elizabeth says happily, "This will really help bring Sir Meliodas back?"

"Bringing him back is the easy part," she laughs, "This is purifying magic; it will help purify the darkness that is in him and keep him from losing control. But we must work fast, if the wrath swallows him completely, then there's nothing I can do."

"Of course! We—"

"Wait," the woman holds up a hand, "There are incredible dangers in doing this spell and I must warn you…first, it requires a lot of blood, and you must be able to withstand it for the spell to work—" Elizabeth nods.

"—and this spell has never been performed on a demon before. The goddesses are not one to grant charity to demons; mixing your goddess blood with a demons, could have a fatal reaction and end up killing Meliodas."

"I understand that," Elizabeth clenches her fist, "But nevertheless, I want to do it. Even if there's only a slight chance, I will do anything to save him."

"Earlier, you had said that you loved him," the woman looks down, "But love is much like a firework; beautiful, and bright enough to cover even the stars, but only for a moment, and then it's gone, before it even hits the ground…"

"You're wrong," Elizabeth says, "Love is like the _stars_. You can't always see them, but they're always there." The woman smiles softly.

"I see," she whispers, "Then I will teach you the spell." Elizabeth smiles brightly.

The woman takes Elizabeth's hands in hers, reciting something in a forgotten language. Elizabeth can see it, she sees the goddesses and she sees the demons. She sees the horrible damage they can do, and she feels the beautiful light of the goddesses.

The spell is embedded into her head and she knows what she must do. Elizabeth will bring Meliodas back, and if it kills her…so be it. She would rather be dead than live in a world without him.

The door to the house crashes open, Hawk stands in the doorway panting heavily. Elizabeth gets up and runs to him. "Hawk, what is it?" She kneels down in front of him, Hawk looks at her and tries to talk in between breaths.

"Elizabeth…got Meliodas…come quick," Hawk pants and races back out through the door.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth calls behind her.

"Don't thank me yet," the woman mutters.

Elizabeth runs full speed after Hawk, ignoring the burning protest from her lungs, and the weakness in her legs. The Boar Hat sits just outside of the town, waiting patiently as the two bound off towards it.

They reach the front steps in moments and throw the front door open. Merlin and the others wait at the counter, standing up as Elizabeth enters the room.

"Take me to Sir Meliodas. Time is not on our side." Merlin nods and stands up. They lead her up the stairs and into the room where Meliodas lay on the bed.

Elizabeth is surprised to see his eyes are wide open; the emptiness in them tugs at her heart. She swallows hard, "I need something sharp." Despite the weird looks, King hands her a tiny dagger from Chastiefol.

"Why isn't he struggling?" Elizabeth wonders allowed, she didn't expect him to be so still, especially in the state he's in.

"He was for a while," Diane looks through the window, "But recently, he stopped."

"That's not a good sign," Merlin says, Elizabeth nods, "The fighting is a sign of struggle, but if he stops then that means he's given up. The darkness may have swallowed him already."

"No," Elizabeth is sure, "I know it's not too late."

Elizabeth remembers her training from the other day; she thinks about what makes her happy, about what she's fighting for. She imagines the light flowing through her. _Please, grant me charity just this one time,_ she thinks to herself.

A small ball of light appears in her hand and Elizabeth places it gently on Meliodas' stomach—he remains still, only watching with empty eyes. Elizabeth takes the dagger and slices her wrist without a second thought.

"Elizabeth!" Diane cries; Elizabeth holds her other hand up.

"It is necessary." She says. The sins step back, allowing Elizabeth to continue.

Elizabeth let's the blood spill into the small ball of light; once it fills up, she takes the ball in her hand, imagines it in her head and commands it to sink into Meliodas. This is it, Elizabeth knows that past this step, she can not stop the spell, no matter what.

Black magic creates a smoke cloud around Meliodas, and he struggles against the blood. He cringes and spits blood, crying out. Elizabeth continues to pour her energy into him, hoping more than anything that this will work. She opens her eyes and looks at Meliodas.

The growing mark on his head flashes, struggling to keep control; and his eyes flicker between sparkling green and endless black. Just a little more, Elizabeth knows that this will work. She knows Meliodas is still in there.

She imagines the light intertwining with the dark. Elizabeth's heart beats rapidly and she breaths heavily. She takes a deep breath and recites the spell given to her.

Elizabeth will save him.

"You must now rid yourself of all such things as these: all your anger, all your rage, all your malice, all your slander and filthy language from your lips. I purify thee in the name of the goddesses!"

Elizabeth pours out the last of her energy, fusing the blood with Meliodas. He cries out once again, then the black mark disappears and he goes still. Elizabeth stumbles.

"Rest now, Sir Meliodas." she says, her legs give out and she collapses to the floor.

...

Elizabeth's eyes flutter open; she's on the third floor bedroom. She touches her wrist, looking at it wrapped in a white cloth; everything comes rushing back. Elizabeth jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs.

She stumbles down into the tavern, scanning the area for Meliodas; but he's not there. "Where's Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth asks.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Hawk says, "But he's upstairs in the bedroom, if you wanted to check on him…"

Elizabeth turns quickly and runs back up the stairs, throwing open the door. She watches Meliodas sleep peacefully, his chest slowly rising and falling; Elizabeth releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She walks to the edge of the bed and lays her head on her arms. Meliodas is alive. She did it. Elizabeth thanks the gods for allowing this to happen and she takes another deep breath; the air is sweet in her lungs.

A hand touches her head and Elizabeth lifts her eyes, meeting them with a sparkling emerald pair.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas smiles, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Elizabeth smiles, "Anything for you."

Meliodas smiles deviously and hands her chest, "I don't know what I'd do without you." Elizabeth's face flushes red, making Meliodas laugh. He stretches his hands over his head and Elizabeth smiles.

"Never scare me like that again."

"Promise." Meliodas smiles back.

"Can't go back on your word," Elizabeth teases.

"Not a chance." Meliodas holds up a hand and crosses his heart.

"I'm not easy to get rid of."

"I'm not easy to scare off." He laughs.

"Promise…forever?" Elizabeth asks.

"Forever." he nods, "Promise you'll never to forget about me?"

"I could _never_ forget you…because you're my very best friend, and life isn't worth living without you—" Elizabeth hugs Meliodas tightly and whispers,

"—and because, I'm so madly in love with you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Epilogue

**Okay, so as a request from MarianaBuBuLuBu, I wrote an epilogue, I can't promise it's very good, but I added one. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **I do NOT own Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Epilogue**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth helps Meliodas down the steps and into the tavern area. The sins sit around a table, emptying cup after cup of ale; greeting the two happily as they make there way over and sit at the table.

"Feeling better, Captain?" Ban half teases.

"Good as new," Meliodas laughs, putting his hands on his hips.

"I still think you should rest more," Elizabeth says. Meliodas waves her off and shrugs.

Elizabeth sighs and walks back into the kitchen. She still feels drained from the spell, but at least she can stand on her own two feet. She gathers the dishes and lays them on the counter.

The sins laugh and drink, emptying plates and cups constantly; everything seems to be back to normal. But Elizabeth has an uneasy feeling, like something is wrong; deep down she can feel it lurking, ready to jump at any moment.

She dismisses the feeling as just her normal worries; of course nothing's wrong—Meliodas got control, and he's alive. And they're all fine. Elizabeth takes a deep breath, letting the sweet air fill her lungs.

"Elizabeth?" She turns to see Meliodas standing by the door to the kitchen, "Could you come upstairs for a moment?" Elizabeth nods. She can't read his face—she can never read his emotions.

Meliodas takes the stairs two at a time, moving quickly. Elizabeth curses his expressionless tone and follows him up the stairs. She opens the door, Meliodas stands by the window, only glancing as she walks in.

"What is it, Sir Meliodas?"

Meliodas stares blankly out the window, fighting to find the words to explain himself. Finally he sighs and turns to face her. "Elizabeth, you have to go." Elizabeth stands completely still, searching his eyes for any clues. She opens her mouth, but closes it when she can't think of the words to say.

"W-what?" Is all she can choke out.

"You have to go," Meliodas repeats, "It's too dangerous for you here, I don't want you getting hurt. That's something I could never forgive myself for."

"But, Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth starts, "You can't just…I won't just…I won't just leave you!"

"It's not a question," the seriousness of his tone shocks her, "I'm taking you back to Liones. End of story. I can't risk you getting hurt…"

"No!" Elizabeth shouts, "You can't!"

"Elizabeth," Meliodas meets her eyes, "I promised to protect you…"

"But how can you protect me, if you aren't even near me?"

"That's exactly how," Meliodas explains, "I have to protect you from _me._ What if I lose control again? What will you do?"

"I don't…I don't know," Elizabeth says in a small voice, "But it doesn't matter!"

"It does to me," He looks back towards the window, "You don't know the terror of having your nightmares leak into reality. I don't want that for you. I don't want to put you in that position, not again."

"But I would gladly…"

"No." Meliodas says, "You have to go. That's the only way."

"But I can…let me help!" Elizabeth pleads, "I've told before, I would do anything for you! I would take on your sin…"

"You can't do anything!" Meliodas snaps, "There's nothing you can do for me. Not now."

Elizabeth clenches her fist at her side, trying hold back her tears. "Fine then. I'll leave." With that, Elizabeth storms out of the room, down the stairs and outside. She stops next to Diane.

"Elizabeth," Diane asks, "What's wrong?" Elizabeth shakes her head, wiping the tears away.

"It's Sir Meliodas," she mumbles, "He says I can't do anything for him. And that I have to go…that I have to go back to Liones!"

"He said that?" Diane asks confused. Elizabeth nods.

"But I can. I know I can help!" Elizabeth looks up at Diane, "Please, you have to convince him!" Diane looks down.

"I can't Elizabeth," Diane says, "If the captain made up his mind, there's nothing I can do—I really do want you to stay but…I just can't."

Elizabeth holds her arms still by her side, holding back tears and biting her lip. She nods reluctantly, "No, of course not. I can't ask something like that of you; to betray your captain."

"Elizabeth?" Diane's voice cracks, she holds her hand out for the princess but Elizabeth shakes her head.

"I'm going for a walk," she adds, "In the woods." Diane protests but Elizabeth doesn't hear.

She's too hurt, it's like her whole world is falling apart. She takes a path into the woods, but soon finds herself in a field of flowers. Elizabeth walks a while longer, she grows restless, picking up her pace with every step.

Soon, she's running. She's not running away from something, and yet she's running away from everything. Her lungs protest and her legs burn, by she doesn't stop. Elizabeth keeps running, deeper and deeper into the woods, getting lost in everything.

Images of when she first met Meliodas flash across her mind. She remembers when she first met him. Meliodas had saved her so many times, _I don't even know your name_ she had said, he had just smiled down at her, _Meliodas, if you really wanna know._

Elizabeth remembers all the times he had saved her, _no matter what, I promised to find the seven deadly sins with you._ Elizabeth heart aches at the memory, _I promise to protect you._ Her legs give way and she collapses, leaning against a tree; every muscle in her burns, and tears fall down her cheeks.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Elizabeth sits there alone. She would sell her soul if there was something she could do for Meliodas. She would do anything to stay with him. The princess without her Knight, that's all she is now. Elizabeth looks up at the skyline; letting the sounds in the forest lull her to sleep.

Her dream is peaceful. Elizabeth walks along the beach, waves crashing against her ankles, the setting sun melting into the horizon. Elizabeth breaths in the sweet air, everything seems to be okay. Right now, she's just tired, all she wants is to lay down and rest; so she sits.

Something explodes above her, but it's all she can do to move her eyes. It's Meliodas, the black markings growing across his limbs. Elizabeth tries to get up, but she can't, the waves lapping at her feet, draining her energy. An arrow shoots through the sky, piercing Meliodas in the heart.

He falls.

Elizabeth cries out, struggling to move towards him. She cups his head in her hands, his chest leaking blood. She tries to summon her strength, to try and save him. But nothing comes. A voice echoes inside her head, _saints and sinners can never belong together. Leave him_.

Utter despair crosses her heart. Elizabeth shakes her head, no matter what, she could never leave him. The waves crash into them, tugging at Meliodas, pulling him under. Elizabeth tries to hold him, but it's no use. Before the waves take him under, he opens his bright green eyes…

Smiling.

Elizabeth wakes up in a cold sweat, Diane standing over her. She looks around, she's still in the forest. Elizabeth looks up at Diane, "You…came after me?" Diane nods.

"Actually it was the captain's idea," Diane calls over her shoulder, "Guys! I found—"

She doesn't have to finish, Meliodas is at Elizabeth's side in an instant; he looks her over, checking for injuries or any sign of harm. A mix of emotions swim in his eyes, fear, anger, loneliness, and love. Meliodas wipes the tears from Elizabeth's cheek, sighing with relief.

"Don't go out alone again," he says, "I was so worried."

"You were?" Elizabeth asks.

"I promised to protect you, and that's a promise I intend to keep.." Meliodas smiles as he sits next to her, Elizabeth can feel the warmth run through her veins. She can feel the love between them.

"Pushing people away isn't the same as protecting them," she says, "And I don't care how dangerous you think you are. I know you would never hurt me; and I've told you before…life isn't worth living without you."

"But what happens if…what will you do?" Meliodas sits on the ground, looking so small and broken. He looked more like a child than Elizabeth has ever seen, tears swelling in his eyes. Elizabeth smiles and takes his hands, meeting his eyes with hers.

"I'll keep coming back. I'll save you; Over and over and over again. Always."

 _I will always come back, no matter what._

Elizabeth knelt down next to him and held Meliodas in her arms. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms tightly around her. And there they sat, holding one another in the midst of the forest. The princess and her Knight. The angel and the demon.

The Saint and the sinner.


End file.
